


骗心

by TsukiKiller



Category: OOC预警 - Fandom
Genre: Jojo - Freeform, M/M, dio茸 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26084200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsukiKiller/pseuds/TsukiKiller
Summary: 一颗红心喂了狗
Relationships: 父子
Kudos: 3





	骗心

*架空 OOC预警

乔鲁诺·乔巴拿倒了大霉，白日醒着的时候还在赌城，再一睁眼就稀里糊涂进了圣城监狱。这圣城监狱狱如其名，坐落于圣城北角悬崖海岸。监狱中阴森非常，闻见的海潮也比别的地方腥臭一些。

刚进监狱乔鲁诺啥也不懂，招了不少欺负。刚长出几根胡须的金毛小年轻，平白无故遭了大冤，没有公理来主持公道就罢了，还被告知他这辈子出狱也希望渺茫。他在厕所疏通马桶时，忍不住又哭起来。

迪奥·布兰度走进来瞧见了，眼含三分笑意问他怎么了。

乔鲁诺瞧着这人大约三十几，长得有些英俊，衣服干净得不像在牢房里，在厕所这般臭气熏天的地儿反倒还衬出十分的体面来。

乔鲁诺开始哭哭啼啼，一五一十地讲起被大块头阿帕基欺凌的始末。

“所以他让你来收拾厕所？”迪奥还是笑盈盈地样子，“好辛苦啊，但人在屋檐下不得不低头，你弄不好，明天他一准儿找茬儿揍你。”

乔鲁诺在监狱难得遇上个和善人，不禁更加泪水涟涟，迪奥便掏出手帕，让乔鲁诺去去外头擦擦脸。

迪奥在里头解了个大的。

乔鲁诺再回来时，原本唯一能算是疏通工具的拖把竟不知所踪。

想到大块头阿帕基的威胁，乔鲁诺只得徒手掏粪，很是不堪。

==============

“越是龌龊，就越要起个好名头，正如人越是阴毒，便越是得装得和善磊落。圣城，嚯，谁不知道这块地儿藏了多少脏事。”

阿帕基后来在牢里有了新玩具，便不像以前那般欺负乔鲁诺，好比现在，对乔鲁诺假以辞色，给他喝点小酒，像真正的落难弟兄一样一块儿咒骂这该死的圣城监狱。

乔鲁诺便问阿帕基：“这监狱是真出不去吗？我还年轻，我是被冤进来的，没有我，每年清明便没人给我娘扫墓了。”

阿帕基挑挑眉：“倒也不是出不去。人生嘛，机会总是给那些有准备的人。”

“做什么准备呢？”

阿帕基面上浮现出七分嘲弄：“把名字报到上头，说你愿意为医学献身，捐眼角，试毒药，剖心挖肚分段宰了，剩下的骨头抛海里喂鱼。”

“这，这不是死路一条吗？”

“唉，给你说吧，你自愿贡献这条小命，那自然得有嘉奖。圣城它好歹有个圣字，天道昭昭，白白择人性命，怎么也说不过去。”

“我无父无母的，再大赏赐也没有命重要啊。”

“嗨，这你就不懂了，把一批人名字报到监狱上头去，凑成双，一个送到医院去，再赏一个出这监狱，这一进一出，可不就公义了吗？你要不怕死呢，你就把名儿报上去，兴许运气好，就出去了。”

说完阿帕基似乎觉得挺好笑，朝一旁洗扑克牌的迪奥瞥了瞥：“运气！哈哈！全看运气咯！”

迪奥在一旁一直没说话。

乔鲁诺进来大半年，迪奥从没表露过想出去的意思，不止是这大半年，迪奥在监狱的十多年，不是因为怕死而没能出去，他好像在监狱里就过得很自在。

一直有传言迪奥是天生反贼，在外头兴风作浪，豪门黑道白道都走过，也都叛变了一遭，留下赫赫威名，人生全凭恶趣味。黑道白道失了累累宝藏，传闻他有座城堡，众多价值连城的奇珍和足以摧毁一方势力的密报都捂在城堡里，但这城堡位于何处，只有迪奥自己知道。

与其说圣城监狱囚住了他，不如说，他让圣城监狱成为了他的保护壳与根据地。大家都相信，一座监狱是拦不住迪奥的，阿帕基之前的嗤笑，或许正是带着几分对迪奥的嫉恨与对自己的几分自嘲。

乔鲁诺盯着迪奥看了一阵儿，迪奥便转过头，露出牙笑了笑。

阿帕基有些醉了，凑在乔鲁诺耳边：“我看你也别惦记着外头你妈的坟了，倒不如在里头认个爹，要尽孝不也挺容易么？”

阿帕基努了努嘴：“喏，迪奥，厉害着呢。认他做爹，把他伺候好了，说不准你的运气就来了，兴许还能留着你这几斤娘们唧唧的眼泪倒你亲娘坟头去。”

乔鲁诺这会儿已经不像刚进来的时候，满心以为迪奥是个和善体面人，也知道当初他徒手掏粪，必然是迪奥在从中作梗。

迪奥这人蔫儿坏，嘴里没一句真话，没事就端着一张和善的脸拿别人逗乐。他段位高，无人敢惹，于是便暗自嚣张，别人不舒坦，他就百般乐意了。

这会子阿帕基撒酒疯没来由怂恿他认爹，迪奥就在旁盯着，乔鲁诺被吓出了一身冷汗。

只见迪奥从远处走到近前来，两根手指捏住乔鲁诺的下巴，左右端详了一番，笑道：“说起来我倒是有个女儿在外头，估摸着还比你大些，有个胎记，碗大的红斑……”

迪奥笑得愈发邪性，手指从乔鲁诺下巴划至脖颈，在乔鲁诺动脉处按了下去：“就长在这儿。”

乔鲁诺的喉结上下滚动，迪奥的手便顺着脖颈游到了乔鲁诺脐下三寸：“我家是女儿，认我做爹，不如把不该有的给割了，那也许看在你有些面善，便允许你叫我声爸爸。”

乔鲁诺知道迪奥鬼话连篇，估摸着是被阿帕基惹恼了要拿自己发气，便一声不吭，委屈着一双狗眼和迪奥对视。

阿帕基喝懵了，直愣愣盯着乔鲁诺裤裆上迪奥的手道：“JOJO也有胎记，在屁股上，碗大一个，红桃形状。”

迪奥松了手问阿帕基：“你怎么知道？”

阿帕基理所当然：“我扒过他裤子，真有！”

说着就要伸手扒乔鲁诺的裤子，乔鲁诺简直崩溃，尤其阿帕基一边扒还一边讲：“JOJO年纪小，你认他做儿子，教他抽牌，活着出去了还能帮你找女儿……”

乔鲁诺光着个屁股被两个大男人审视，脸和碳是一个色。

迪奥揣着双手看他屁股上的胎记，竟笑了。

“行吧，算是有几分相像，往后喊我一声爹，我也不得不应了。”

=============

圣城监狱的人都知道，十四岁的乔鲁诺认了迪奥做爹。

迪奥自带煞气，因此乔鲁诺也跟着无人敢惹。但对于乔鲁诺来说，生活却没有得到太大改善。

迪奥当爹，当得阴阳怪气，爹味十足，无聊起来就撒一把豆子到沙里，让乔鲁诺整整齐齐找回来。出个牢门也得乔鲁诺抬，动辄打骂，最毛骨悚然的是，有几回半夜乔鲁诺醒来，只发现自己光着屁股，迪奥正站在床边打着蜡烛正冰冷地看着他有红桃胎记的那块屁股！

一开始乔鲁诺以为这便是迪奥教导自己独门技艺的方式——听阿帕基说，迪奥千术一绝，尤其会抽牌，只要他想要的牌，没有抽不到的。

恰好出牢门的唯一方式就是抽牌，凑一双人，抽扑克牌，红桃生，黑桃死。这等千术在手，可见迪奥留在监狱，确实是他不想出去，他如果要出去，实在是轻而易举。

监牢里偶有想搏一把出去的人，都担心撞上迪奥出山，若碰巧被凑做和迪奥一对，那便只有死路一条了。但至今迪奥也没有把名字报上去过。

乔鲁诺在迪奥这野爹身上，是半毛钱东西也没学到。他也算明白了，这迪奥确实就是古怪性子，你想要什么，他偏不给，为了技艺认爹，爹越藏着捂着，你不高兴，他才开心。

迪奥后来问乔鲁诺为什么想出去，乔鲁诺想了想便真心实意答：“原本想着每年要给母亲扫墓，也有时候想再见见邻家的姑娘，但现在已经不想出去了。活着才有人能念着娘亲，哪怕把千术学了，万一失手，死了就什么也没了。”

迪奥问：“你爸呢？你在外头有爹吗？”

乔鲁诺道：“我妈没提过，兴许是死了，兴许我妈也不知道我爸是谁。但没关系，不管如何，现在我也是真心实意拿你当我的爸爸，你不出去，那我也不出去了，我在这儿也有家了。”

乔鲁诺没有撒谎，迪奥能看出来，这可怜的小年轻实在没有见过什么好东西，捡到个野爹，哪怕再不堪也当做了宝。

==============

迪奥突然病了，平时他看着英俊，显着年轻，这一病就老了许多。也是从生病开始，他开始教乔鲁诺千术。

乔鲁诺悟性不高，学得也慢，摸烂十副牌才好歹有了80%的抽中概率。

迪奥即使生病也一副臭脾气，他用蛛丝线一遍遍教乔鲁诺引牌，乔鲁诺练到800次，指尖终于能通过一丝丝痒意感知到迪奥出千时活络的蛛线。

天分太差，进步太慢，迪奥气得病火速加重。

乔鲁诺又想出狱了。他怕死，但他说，他更怕迪奥会死。

乔鲁诺让迪奥抽牌出狱治病，迪奥很不耐烦：“我要能出去，我早出去了，我出狱一刻钟，十方野狗就能闻到我的味道来仇杀我，与其让仇家分食残躯，不如安心在牢里等死，我藏的所有珍宝不见天日，但却能让仇家一辈子睡不舒坦，活不安宁。”

乔鲁诺又哭了，他说：“我没了妈，现在又要失去爸爸吗？”

迪奥听到他又哭起来，难得没有回嘴。

乔鲁诺还是偷偷报了名，他想出去给乔鲁诺求医求药，如果迪奥死了，在牢里又有什么意思。

还有比现在更值得搏命的时刻吗？

乔鲁诺等到了命运审判的那一天，审判者把一张红牌和一叠黑牌合为一沓，谁得到红牌，谁就能获得自由。

审判者拉开帘子，让牌手确认对手。

迪奥，乔鲁诺看见的人确凿无疑是迪奥，他显老了一些，面色不好，但还是很好看。

他的表情满是和善，就如他们最初在厕所相见一般。

迪奥先开口：“我都是骗你的，外面没有什么仇家，我也没有不乐意出去。你是不是不开心？你不开心，我便乐意了。你说你愿意为我死，那你便死吧。等我出去了，每个清明都会到海边去看你。”

乔鲁诺又想哭，但他不想让迪奥总是如意，便将眼泪咽下。

迪奥出手翻牌，拿到后便笑了，这个从来没有真心的男人狡黠地展示手掌中的扑克，那是一张红桃A，是张自由的通行证。

乔鲁诺说：“希望爸爸在外头身体健康，和女儿团聚。”

他说完伸手捻了一张牌，他没有翻开看，但他知道他拿的是黑桃A。

他痴痴看着迪奥转身，向门走去，心想，这是最后一面了吧，我将永远失去父亲。

指尖传来熟悉的痒意，乔鲁诺掀开牌，乔鲁诺泪眼里浸泡着红彤彤一颗心。

而迪奥已经被关在了门后。

============

乔鲁诺走出牢门，第一次看到圣城监狱旁的海，阳光很好，乔鲁诺手上捻着那张红桃A。

纸牌的红桃下写着一行地址，那大约就是迪奥藏宝的城堡。

乔鲁诺在阳光下端详这行字，随后将扑克牌撕为两半，一半的心飘到了海里，一半的心被乔鲁诺揣进了怀里。

乔鲁诺眼睛很亮，总让人以为要落下泪来，再一看，这双眼里是什么也没有的。他吹起了欢快的口哨，背朝大海往圣城中心走去。

“爸爸，他们都说你是天生反贼，果然我和你一模一样。”


End file.
